El discurso de Emmett
by Lollipop of Colors
Summary: A Emmett se le ocurrió decir un discurso en la boda de Bella y Edward frente a todos, ¿cuáles serán las ocurrencias que dira?, ¿revelara el secreto de los vampiros, a los humanos?...¡descúbrelo y entra!


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es de mi propiedad, mi queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer me prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos.**

**Hey, Hola a todos, ya llegue con una nueva locura...xD**

**Ps, esta idea me llego de la nada, estaba volviendome a leer Amanecer, cuando de repente me pregunte "¿Y si Emmett da un discurso, y Meyer no lo quizo poner?...no hay que quitarle a Emmett su derecho de hablar, ni siquiera para que no diga sus mensadas. ^^**

**Bueeeno, los dejo para que lean, ¡diviertanse!**

* * *

Emmett P.O.V.

¿Moño?, listo. ¿Peinado?, listo. ¿Traje?, listo. ¿Calzoncillos?...

-Un momento, ¿y mis calzoncillos? –dije mientras buscaba por la habitación, en la cajonera no estaban, tampoco en el baño...

-Emmett, amor, ¿de pura casualidad de la vida, no los traerás puestos? –preguntó mi querida esposa.

-Claro que no, Rose, si me los hubiera puesto lo recordaría- repuse yo mientras checaba que la idea de Rosalie no fuera cierta..."_ups_"-. Los encontré –admití.

Ok, sigamos con la lista, ¿Zapatos?, listos. Todo listo. Un momento... ¿Las agujetas están amarradas?, sí. Entonces, todo listo.

Edward tendría que reconocer que no era un torpe, en esta boda me vería muy bien, creo que hasta mejor que él...Ja, ¡yo siempre me veía mejor que él!

Ahora, lo más importante, el motivo por el que estuve una semana y media encerrado en el ático sin nada que hacer más que escribir eso... ¿Discurso?, listo.

Lo guarde en el pequeño bolsillo que estaba oculto en el interior del saco, se mantendría seguro hasta el momento en que yo revelara su contenido. Me di un último vistazo en el espejo, y comprobé lo que ya sabía: me veía súper guapo.

-¿Ya estas lista, Rose? – ¡mujeres!, se tardan una eternidad arreglándose, ¡y se tardan aún más, cuando tienen toda la eternidad!

-Lista y perfecta – en cuanto pose la vista en mi mujer, me quede sin aliento, se veía más radiante que de costumbre. Le ofrecí el brazo y ella lo tomo, así salimos de nuestra habitación, a unos cuantos momentos de que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos, y en cuanto la música que marcaba nuestra entrada comenzó a sonar bajamos por las escaleras lentamente, nos veíamos majestuosos, lo sabía de sobra. Fuimos directamente a nuestros asientos, y tomamos lugar.

Luego de que la enana bajara por las mismas escaleras, y de que me lanzara una mirada de advertencia, aún no sé porque, llego el turno de que todos vieran a Bella del brazo de Charlie. Se veía tan graciosa tratando de no caerse mientras caminaba, que casi me reía, pero un carraspeo poco audible que Alice soltó, me hizo voltear a verla y de nuevo me echo esa mirada nada b0nita, así que ningún sonido salió de mis labios. Genial, ahora sabía porque me había visto tan feo cuando paso frente a nosotros, no quería que me riera.

La ceremonia paso de lo más tranquilamente, no hubo ningún Vulturi llegando a mitad de la ceremonia para matar a Bella, y ni Tanya, ni Jessica, se movieron de su asiento en cuanto el padre pronunció las palabras: "si alguien tiene algo en contra de unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora, o callé para siempre".

Así que ahora, nos encontrábamos a mitad de la fiesta, "comiendo" el pedazo de pastel que nos había tocado, aunque, ¿cómo iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta?, así que cuando menos se lo esperaba, Jasper percibió que algo pasaba a unos cuantos centímetros arriba de su hombro izquierdo, me miró rápidamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y en vez de fingir llevarse el pedazo de pastel a la boca, me lo lanzó discretamente, usando la cucharilla como una catapulta.

Me moví solo unos cuantos milímetros, algo imperceptible para el ojo de nuestros invitados humanos.

Falló.

Sería mi turno de seguir con el juego pero Alice se levanto disimuladamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí con una amable sonrisa en aquel rostro de duende. Se puso detrás de mí y de un momento a otro sentí que me tomaba del pelo, y mi cabeza se iba para atrás, podía ver su rostro a la perfección.

-Si no te comportas, Emmett Cullen, si llego a ver una sola mancha diminuta de pastel en el traje que llevas puesto, o en el de mi marido, hare que sufras mucho, te lo juro por todos los bolsos que tengo –todo esto lo dijo en un susurro manteniendo una sonrisa...parecía ventrílocua.

Abrí los ojos muy asustado, no quería que la enana tomara represalias contra mí. Asentí y ella pareció contentarse con eso, así que dejo de jalarme el cabello y mi cabeza volvió a su lugar.

Pasó un rato y el momento se acercaba cada vez más, me puse muy nervioso tanto que hasta sentí a Jasper lanzarme "oleadas de su tranquilidad", me relaje por unos momentos, y volví a estar mucho más nervioso, porque ¿qué pasaría si me equivocaba en el momento menos oportuno?, quedaría como el tonto de la familia, y yo no quería quitarle ese puesto a Bella.

Oh, oh...que rápido se había pasado el tiempo, y eso lo dijo alguien que ha vivido más de 75 años.

Pf, respira profundo Emmett, tu sabes que puedes hacerlo, es solo cuestión de concentración, y en eso, tu eres todo un experto...hey, ¡mira!, una ardillita en el árbol de enfrente. Ok a lo que seguíamos, tú puedes Emmett, vamos.

Me levante de mi asiento, pues era el momento del brindis, tome mi copa, y con la cuchara, comencé a golpearla levemente. Ok, primer objetivo, atraer la atención de los invitados y los novios...logrado.

Me aclare la garganta ruidosamente una vez que todos los ojos estuvieron posados sobre mí, saqué la hoja de papel que había guardado cuidadosamente en el bolsillo, la desdoble, y me prepare mentalmente contando hasta tres.

-Señoras, señores, jóvenes, en estos momentos, estoy a punto de comunicarles algo muy especial –dije con la mejor voz seria que tenía, la que estuve practicando dos días, y el motivo por el que Jasper se reía tanto de mi - quiero dar comienzo a un discurso dedicado por entero a los novios aquí presentes –dije señalando con una mano a Edward que tenía cara de querer matarme, y a Bella, que se había puesto toda roja, otra vez.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de la sonrisa falsa acompañada de una mirada asesina que Alice me lanzaba, las cuales encerraba a un demonio esperando salir para atacarme...pero no importaba, diría mi discurso a toda costa, me enfrentaría a su ira despues.

- Quisiera empezar recordando aquellos tiempos, cuando Edward, mi hermano y yo nos conocimos –observe claramente como toda la familia abría los ojos, esperando que cometiera alguna estupidez, pero noooo, no esta vez. Secretamente me había inventado una historia que se suponía, habíamos vivido los hermanos Cullen; Edward, Alice y yo -. Cuando nuestra madre biológica, Elizabeth, me dijo que tendría un hermanito, quise irme de la casa, seguro que se olvidarían de mi, claro, los típicos celos de hermanos, ¡y eso que él aún no nacía! –otra vez todas las miradas encima de mí. Se veían tan sorprendidos, así que para impactarlos más, proseguí –. Pero cuando el tiempo paso, vi al pequeño Eddie como un hermano que necesitaba de mi protección, y yo se la iba a dar, aunque a él no le gustara, desde recién nacido fue un bebé irritable. Al año, llegó Alice, pero ella en este momento no tiene mucha importancia, no es su boda...- unas cuantas risas sonaron de parte de mi público-. Cuando mamá y papá murieron, Carlisle, un gran hombre, nos adopto a todos sin ningún problema, nos acogieron como a sus propios hijos, y nosotros los queremos desde ese entonces como a nuestros padres. Pero prosiguiendo con la historia, antes de que Bella llegara a Forks, todo era muy normal, peleas entre hermanos, primos, parejas, siempre me pregunte porque Edward se mantenía alejado de todo eso, aproximadamente cuando mi hermano tenía 15 años, muchos empezamos a sospechar una terrible idea, que era gay, no nada más yo creia que Eddie era joto, casi toda la familia, toda la escuela, y todo el pueblo lo creían, por eso, Bella, doy un punto a tu favor, por quitarnos esa venda de los ojos, y hacernos ver que nuestro querido Eddie no era del otro bando –le sonreí a la aludida, y tuve muchas ganas de reírme, pues su cara se había puesto roja, no como un tomate, sino como cien tomates, pero la risa en este momento no sería tan adecuada por lo que decidí seguir – Y por cierto Bella, aunque seas una patosa de primera, en esta familia estamos dispuestos a cuidarte, hasta por si llega algún vampiro llamado James que revivió de lo más profundo de sabe dónde, solo para matarte –todos los inmortales que estaban en el lugar se quedaron tiesos como piedras, pero los humanos que son más alivianados, y se ríen de cualquier cosa, así como yo, comenzaron a reírse, ¡ellos si entendieron el chiste!

-Gracias, Emmett –me dijo una muy avergonzada Bella.

-No hay de que cuñada, lo que me queda por decir, es un simple gracias, gracias por habernos enseñado que no importa cómo, siempre nos queda por delante un camino que recorrer, aunque des tropiezos y caídas – me reí por el doble sentido de mis palabras y otros tantos también me siguieron- eres divertida, gruñona, dulce, y otra vez gruñona, pero te quiero así Bella, tu amor con Edward será eterno, les deseo felicidad a ambos. Y Edward, a ti te doy las gracias, por haber estado cuando yo te he necesitado, aunque no han sido muchas las veces, por comprender todo lo que te digo y por querer matarme por todas mis estupideces, por cierto, el osito Teddy se indigno porque no lo invitaste a la fiesta – ¿por qué demonios se carcajean todos?, no era un chiste, de verdad el osito se había enojado y todo eso lo había recalcado en mí, yo no lo encontraba gracioso- pero lo importante Edward, es que eres mi hermano, siempre voy a estar agradecido por todas las enseñanzas que me has dado, gracias. A los dos, con todo mi corazón les deseo una felicidad eterna, ustedes se complementan, solo hace falta mirar la cara de tonto que pone Edward cuando esta con Bella, y la sonrisa de despistada que Bella tiene al lado de Edward, para saber que eso es amor puro. Gracias.

Me senté en mi lugar, mientras veía que Renée estaba llorando, ¿tan mal había estado?, en eso también vi que Bella soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas, y la sonrisa sincera que Edward me dedicaba.

Se me acercaron, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi nueva cuñada oficial me abrazó, no supe cómo reaccionar más que respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Oh, Emmett, ha sido muy bonito todo lo que has dicho, no conocía esa faceta tuya –me dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas.

-Gracias hermano, nunca lo voy a olvidar, como ya ha dicho Bella, todo ha sido perfecto...a excepción de lo de James –me dirigió una mirada enojada, pero ¡Ja!, yo ya tenía una respuesta preparada para eso.

-Era una simple bromita Edward. Ahora, si me permites, quiero bailar un rato con la novia, la estas acaparando demasiado –dije mientras tomaba a Bella de la mano, y la llevaba rápidamente a la pista.

Ya me las vería con su furia despues...junto con la de Alice.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? *.*, digan que si, aunque sea para que no me sienta tan mal :P...ahora, ¡a dejar reviews!, denle click al botoncito verde que esta abajito para que se me suba el ánimo...y les prometo que, aahmmm...que los chicos Cullen, la manada de lobos, el clan Vulturi [^^], o quien quiera, va a ir esta noche a sus casitas y van a ser sus esclavos, haran todo lo que ustedes quieran...es una buena oferta por dejar un comentario, ¿a poco no?**

**Recuerden que los Reviews son mi paga, y sin paga, no puedo ir al "Super de las letras" para comprar lo que debo comer, si no como me muero, y si me muero, ya no habra historias...O.O [=O]**

**Denle Click al botoncito verde =D.**


End file.
